fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Strangers on a Train
Previous Chapter - Poor Vision Train Ride Following their newly appointed guide through the city, the team from Warrior Angel soon found themselves waiting at the train station. Upon Isa's suggestion, they had planned to head to the capital of Bantia, with the hope that they'd have much better luck finding a mariner able to help them out. The train arrived after around ten minutes, and they all lined up to have their tickets punched. "So I hope you guys don't mind the extra expense." Isa said, sounding apologetic. "I know you just got here and all..." "Actually we never thought about using the train to another town, let alone the capital. Your a life saver Isa." Kana smiled at Isa. "I guess someone was to distracted to find a boat to think about that." She teased towards Esca. "Well sorry for not knowing the lay out of the city." Esca glared at Kana. As they all got on the train and took their seats, the girls sat on one side while the boys sat across from them on the other side. "So I get why we're going to another city but why the capital?" Esca asked in confusion. "Lowindel is the biggest city in the country, so likewise it's also the biggest port." She explained, tossing cat into the overhead rack and settling down in her seat. "It was this or go to one of the island ports, but this'll probably be faster for you in the long run." "Whoa the biggest port, are you serious?" Spirit said in amazed meant as he took his seat between the boys. "We should have a good chance finding a boat from there." Reed said. placing his bag up top and taking his seat. Hino fell to the ground in-between them, his hole body was shaking. The act came as a surprise to Isa at first, but she recognised the condition. "Oh, you're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?" She sheepishly. "Sorry, I sort of forgot about that..." "Gump. Do we have to take a train? Why can't... We... Walk... There? Gump." Hino tried to speak while holding in his puke. "How are you sick when the train hasn't even moved yet?" Kana shouted at him annoyed. "Geez you can be so useless sometimes." She said as laid back on her seat. Reed got up. "Don't worry, i got you." Reed picked up Hino and placed him on his seat and sat back down. Hino didn't have enough strength to stay up and fell down on the seat. Esca watched as Hino fell on the seat and turned towards Isa. "So Isa, Jaina is your sister am I right? I've been wondering for awhile. I couldn't help but notice all her injuries. It was an awful sight, do you know what happened to her?" Isa twitched slightly. Her smile never changed, but a shadow seemed to hang over her eyes as she glanced at the floor. "Yeah... We're twins actually." Her tone became heavy, instantly indicating to them all that Esca had touched on a tender subject. "As for what happened to her though... She got into a real bad fight with the master of a dark guild a while ago." Esca felt guilty for asking something personal. "I'm sorry, i didn't know it was a personal subject." Esca said feeling apologetic. Almost like someone flipped a switch, Isa's normal cheerful personality returned almost instantly. "No, it's alright. It was a long time ago, and you couldn't have known." The cabin suddenly lurched forwards, and the train began to slowly pull out of the station. "Looks like we're on our way." She said, watching the sceanary pass by the window at a quickening rate. "Gah how long is this stupid ride?" Hino blurted out exhausted and sickly. "Don't worry Hino it won't take long just twelve hours more to go." Spirit said in tone that sounds like he was cheering him up but he was really teasing with him. "Ugh ill never make it. Its so long." Hino said again, exhausted and sickly. "Well we did just leave." Spirit responded. As Reed looked out the window he couldn't hope but be curious about getting to know the hole story of what happened to Jaina. "Hey Isa." Reed looked towards her about to ask a question. "Would you mind telling us about the heated story of what happened to Jaina." He tried to say as polity as possible to avoid making her feel bad. "Uh Reed!" Kana said in an angry tone, thinking it was rude to ask that. "Don't worry Isa, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." "It's ok. I don't mind." Isa seemed genuine, though the same shadow from before loomed over her eyes again as she thought back. "Around ten years ago this dark guild ran rampant around the country's islands. They where basically pirates, but anyone who lived near the ocean was afraid to go out at night." "Mhmm" Reed mumbled pay attention. Esca, and Spirit also focused on what she was saying. Kana was sitting her seat looking out at the window while laying her chine on her hand, although she didn't look like it she was also paying attention. Isa continued, focusing on nobody in particular, and her voice took on a somewhat dronish feel. "One day, Jaina's boyfri-... Well, fiancé went out on a job to try and stop them. But... He came back in really rough shape, and passed away after a few days. Jaina was pretty torn up about it, so when the dark guild came to town she jumped at the chance to bite back." "She took on the guild all by herself?" Spirit said in shock. "Did you go to give her support?" He asked. Isa stuttered a little, looking a bit less ok with the subject than she had been letting on. "Uh... I, wasn't there at the time." The others leaned in closer, there was no way Isa would be able to back out of the conversation now. "The two of us had a falling out a few years before, and I was working for the Council at the time." She began to fidget in her seat, her pail face beginning to look sickly. "I didn't even hear about it until later that day..." "Ah." Kana gasped in surprised as she lifted her head of her hand and looked at I Esca looked guilty of making Isa explain such a sad tale and wanted to stop her but she couldn't help but be curious about it. "Im so sorry." She thought she could predict what happened and said that hoping she won't explain more to end her sadness. "No, no, it's alright. Davin is a great guild master to have, and it's been nice working at the guild too." Isa smiled again, but she still looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Besides, my boss at the Council was sort of a pain in the butt." Everyone looked down in depression to upset to say anything until Hino blurted out. "Guah i don't think I'm gonna make it." He sounded like he was suffering as he got the energy to get up and fell back down and landed on Reed's shoulder this time. ""Hey not on me you fiery lizard, get off" Reed yelled trying to get him off before he could throw up. ---- It had been a long and, after hearing about Jaina, somewhat quiet trip. But twelve hours and one setting sun later, the group had arrived in the capital city of Lowindel. The station they pulled into was much larger than the one in Marow city, and much busier too. After stepping off the train, Isa stretched her arms above her head to work the stiffness out of her back. "Well, here we are. We should probably find a place to sleep for the night." Hino jumped over Isa off the train and landed on his feet, he raised his hands in the air and shouted. "Alright i feel good as new!" He danced around in happiness as spirit flew by Isa and joined him as he danced around to. Esca walked out with Reed and Kana right behind her. "yea i think thats a good idea Isa." Esca said. Reed stretched his arms up and yawned. "Man that was a steaming long ride, i could use some shut eye." He said putting his bag over his shoulder. Kana was strangely quite as she walked past Isa with a serious look on her face and was walking towards the exit of the station. Esca looked at Kana with a bit of a depressed face. "Oh Kana." She thought in her head worry about her. "I know a place nearby." Isa said cheerfully, completely oblivious of Kana's mood. "It's pretty cheap, but just perfect if you're just looking for one nights sleep." The others all nodded in agreement, and Isa spun at Kana since she'd distanced herself from the group fairly quickly. "Whataya say, sweetie? I think they have a pool too." Kana looked up at Isa, her face then turned into an angry look. "Hmph." She mumbled as she walked past her bumping her on the shoulder without caring. Quickly stepping the angry girl, Isa was left confused. "Was it something I said?" Reed and Esca watched as Kana walk towards the outside of station. Esca looked concerned while Reed had a serious look on his face. Reed let out a sigh as if her reaction was typical. Hino ran in front of them all. "Alright guys lets get to that island ASAP." He said with a huge smile on his face excited to begin the mission. Spirit walked up behind him. "Hino you didn't even hear the plan, as always. We're gonna take a rest at a hotel then head out tomorrow." He informed Hino "WHAT!? But I'm ready to start this mission right now." Hino said as he stomped around in anger which got the attention of the other people in the station. Reed began to walk out after Kana. "Geez burn out dude. Its already been decided now lets go." He said "But its not fair, I wanna fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Hino stomped around and whined with the people whispering to each other and laughing at him which made the team embarrassed. "Who said we're even gonna fight? Its an investigation not a battle." Esca informed Hino and began to follow Reed. Hino stood there in depression, not moving to follow his guild mates. Isa chuckled to herself, chalking Kana's sudden harshness up to traveling fatigue, and quickly caught up to the others. Before long she had led them all to the hotel they had spoken of, and after dropping their bags off at their rooms they headed down to get dinner. "So, why don't you tell me about yourselves?" Isa said, trying to get a conversation going. "Where do you all come from?" Hino and Spirit were gobbling down their food, while everyone else was eating regularly. "Well like what we said before, we're from a guild called Warrior Angel in the country of Fiore." Esca said responding to her question. "We're a powerful guild that doesn't exactly get on our council's good side." She said looking at Isa with a cheerful smile on her face. Isa began to laugh. "Yeah, sounds like we've got that in common." "Yea and our guild master is blazingly powerful Tristan Scalibur." Reed said after swallowing the bite he took. "His been around for all of us younger generations so he's kind of like our father." "I see." Isa smiled again, apparently enjoying their little talk. "What about before you guys where guild members?" Hino jumped out of his seat in excitement. "I was living with my father, he taught me everything i know about Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and more." He said with pride. "He was a dragon right?" Isa's comment drew the surprise of everyone present, which made her giggle a little as they gazed at her. "One of the guys in our guild has the same story, and he uses the same magic as you too." "Wait, someone in your guild was raised by a dragon?" Hino said in with a surprised expression. "Where is he, I have to see him. He might know something about why they left." Hino said in excitement while smacked his hands on the table. Isa shook her head. "Sorry, he's been gone for the past few days. But I don't think he'd know much more than you do. He says he's dad left a long while ago, and another mage found him and took care of him after that." She could see Hino becoming depressed, and thought it best to try and add a positive spin on things. "He's a really good cook though." Hino then grew excited again. "Wow he's a cook? I bet he makes all kinds of tasty food." Hino started picturing all his favorite foods he could make, he and Spirit then started drooling with their eye sparkling with joy. "Yeah, he's pretty good." Isa smiled again. Apparently just talking like this, after the most interesting meeting they'd had, was quite enjoyable for her. "What about the rest of you? what's your story?" Reed placed his fork on his plate and laid back on his chair thinking back about his past. "I grew up on an island off the coast of Fiore with my father. We lived there peacefully, only thing is i had no idea about the existence of magic or anything about the magical world all i knew was everything on that island." "So how'd you join your guild?" Isa asked, just finishing her dinner. "Well everything was happening as usual i tried to climb to the top of the mountain in the center of the island so i could try to see the main land. Of course i never made it to the top, i know it sounds silly to think that but i was just a small candle fire. My father had to come rescue me every time i tried. One day my dad asked me why i kept climbing to the top. i said it was to see the main land so he agreed to tell me all he knew about the main land but he'll tell me about it the next day. That made me so excited i couldn't wait to hear about. Then when the next day came, it wasn't what i was expecting. The mountain in the center of the island was actually a volcano and it was about to erupt." Reed explained with a serious look not even looking at those who were listening. He then continued. "My father grabbed me and took me to the boats but he stayed behind. Thats when i found out, my father was fire wizard! it was his goal to protect the island and he gave his own life doing it. I watched my father get scorched by the volcano with my own eyes." His fist tightened. "So after i made it to the main land i went out on a journey and eventually found my way to Worrier Angel. I've been there ever since." As Isa became shocked of hearing past Esca decided to go next but wondered if she actually wanted to. "Unlike everyone else i was actually born into guild and the daughter of the second the guild master Alana Merle. I was told my father died on a job not long after i was born. I tried to ask my mom but she wouldn't tell me just a sad expression on her face. That just made me so mad tat we go into an argument, I probably made the hole thing worse for her. I decided to leave the argument by heading to the city and thats when i got this power." She told Isa as she lifted 2 fingers and black red flames were lit on top of her fingers like a candle. As isa observed this fire Esca continued "Its called Chaos Magic, its a curse magic that was said to be created by demons in order to kill humans so when i first developed it everyone i ever touched were burnt to ashes and no one can do a thing." Esca noticed Isa's horrified as she continued. "Eventually it became a problem that got the Magic Councils attention they wanted to take me into custody, I was already afraid of this magic so u cold imagine what i was feeling to be taken away at such a young age, so i ran away home and spent a few years traveling so i can control my magic and once i did i return to the guild and became the rank of a Potential S Class mage, someone who has the most likely chance to become S Class." Esca finished explaining and gave Isa friendly smaile like she wasn't upset. Isa smilled back, but her eyes looked a little sadder than before. Sounds like you guys have had it pretty rough too..." She glanced at Kana, who had for the most part, had been keeping to herself for most of the meal. "What about you honey? How'd you end up in your guild?" Kana stood up angrily and slammed her hands on the table. "Why should i tell you about my personal past? its a waste of time and everyone is wasting their breath to tell you about theirs." Kana said angrily as she walked away from the tables heading to the rooms. Her sudden outburst surprised Isa. "Hey Kana!" Esca called out to hear for being but Kana just ignored her. Reed sat there watching Kana leave and sighed again as if it was typical for her. "I think we should get some heated rest anyways." He said as he stood and followed Kana. Hino sat there not paying attention, stuffed for all the food he ate. He then noticed Reed leaving and followed after him. "Hey wait for me." He said running with Spirit flying after him. Leaving Esca and Isa at the table. "Um..." Isa groaned, taken completely by surprise. "What was that?" Esca rested her head on her hand. "Im sorry this kind of behavior is natural for Kana." "Really?" Isa was suppressed again, and it began to show on her face. "She's been so sweet all day..." Esca sat there not knowing how to explain it for she doesn't know why herself. "Well i don't know the reason why but she acted this way before, towards Hino." "Oh..." Isa slumped her shoulders. It seemed like a bad idea to press for information now. And even if she did, Kana didn't seem like she was in a telling mood. With an explanation nowhere in sight, and most of their group having gone to bed, Ise figured it best to do the same. "Well, I guess we should turn in too. It'll probably be an early start tomorrow." "I agree." She stood up as her attitude changed to a positive tone and stretched her arms out. "Lets get a good nights rest." She said with a smiling face and walked to towards the rooms with Isa following her. ---- While Esca and Isa head to the girls room, Kana who is already in the room sits on her bed with her arms around her legs as she stares into space. "Of all the people to help us, why did it have to be someone like her." An image of a man with silver hair popped into her head, the mere thought made her angry as she covered herself in her blanket aggressively. A tear came down her eye. "Daddy." She said just before she fell asleep. Next Chapter - Seas the Day Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Storyline Category:RP Category:The Island of Darkess